Lilo Adventures of bedtime stories and songs
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: L: We're sleeping at a yellow bird's for the night.
1. Chapter 1

(The Celestian Alliance were in New York City to find a place to sleep while Jumbaa is cleaning up the ship. They found a large yellow bird getting ready for bed.)

Big Bird: I'm having a slumber party.

Lilo:Can we sleep over for the night please?

Big Bird: Sure, I can make new friends.

Stitch: Okey Takka.

Big Bird: I'm, "Big Bird".

Lilo: I'm, "Lilo" and these are my friends, "Gary", "Kiki", "David", "Betty Ann", "Frank", "Kristen", and "Eric".

(In a trash can, they found a blue experiment snoring.)

Lilo: Experiment 077 a.k.a Zawp, he can snore really loud.

Gary: It reminds us of our dad, huh Tucker.

Tucker: Yeah and Good thing we close our bedroom doors.

(They changed into their pajamas)

(A mother honker came into Big Bird's place telling him that it's pass the baby honker's bedtime and she can't get to sleep. Big bird told her that he knows another sleep tip, counting sheep, but the Baby Honker didn't know how to count yet, David decided to teach the baby honker how to count.)

David: Kindness.

Betty Ann: Let me count with you Big Bird.

Big Bird and Betty Ann: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.

(The Baby honker, Big Bird and The Celestian Alliance fell asleep and mother honker thanked him for counting the sheep.)


	2. Pinkie Pie and Betty Ann dance to bed

(Betty Ann and Pinkie Pie woke up because they weren't tired and they decided to Dance Around To Bed. She walked out in a Green nightgown and alien slippers.)

Betty Ann: **I have problems sleeping, but it's fine.**

Pinkie: **Me too, I don't panic and I have something, when it's bedtime.**

Betty Ann: **I walk around the room, moving my feet.**

Pinkie Pie:**I got some friends called, "The Boogie Woogie Mareep".**

Betty Ann: **Their dancing is going to spread.**

Both: **And dance ourselves to bed.**

(The scene change to a broadway tap dancing theater She wore a short pink dress with ribbons, a top hat and tap dancing shoes and Pinkie Pie wore a tap dancing hat and a vest.)

Betty Ann: **I softly rock my self on the ground.**

Pinkie Pie: ** I dance in the room all around.**

Betty Ann: **A trumpet will help us and this crew.**

Pinkie: **Now give a hand for Pikachu.**

(Pikachu plays the trumpets while Pinkie Pie, Betty Ann and The Mareeps dance. Then they went back to Sesame Street and changed back to their pajamas.)

Betty Ann: **We dance around to bed.**

Pinkie: **We dance around to bed.**

Both **We dance, around to bed!**


	3. The Night Time

(Betty Ann and Pinkie Pie fell asleep and David woke up in his t shirt, yellow pajama pants and cat slippers. He saw Fluttershy singing to the night sky.)

Fluttershy: **The night time, up above the land, up above the birds, and the **

David: **Asleep, and protected in the roof, protected in the and the we are proud.**

Both: **So the night time, looks around us.**

David: **High above my house.**

Fluttershy:** My roof.**

Both: **And my clouds.**

Fluttershy: You know this song David?

David: I hear it in my dreams.

Fluttershy: We do have a connection, since you hold the element of kindness.

(As they got down they saw some monsters coming in)

Grover: I'm, "Grover".

Cookie: Me, "Cookie Monster".

Telly: and i'm, "Telly".

Fluttershy: I'm "Fluttershy" and this is, "David".

Cookie: Big Bird has invited us to his slumber party.

Fluttershy: We're staying here for the night while our friend, "Jumbaa" is cleaning up the ship.

(They went inside and woke everyone up. Telly Monster brought his stuffed animals with him. He told him that his stuffed can't get to sleep without each other.)

Note: The Night Time is a parody of The Moonshine from Sesame Street.


	4. The Crystal Moon

(Kristen went out for a little bit while Telly tells which stuffed animal can't get to sleep without, in her long purple nightgown with diamond patterns, her blonde hair let down and her butterfly slippers.)

Rarity: Sesame Street does look beautiful at night.

Kristen: It does Rarity.

Rarity: What should we do to sleep?

Kristen: Mostly a fairy tale would help.

Rarity: A fairytale. Kristen I got one, "The Crystal Moon".

"Once there was a small kingdom called, "" ruled by a wise Queen, "Queen Kristen". She was a very beautiful queen and she loved gems."

(Kristen came in wearing a purple princess dress, long lilac gloves, violet shoes and a gold tiara with amethyst jewels.)

Rarity: "A local poet was in love "David" he try to impress her with her poems, but she was to busy looking beautiful."

(David came in wearing a medieval outfit.)

Rarity. "One day her royal tailor, "Betty Ann" came in reminding her she must be married in 3 days."

(Betty Ann came wearing a pink servant dress and her shoulder length hair up.)

Betty Ann: Princess Kristen, your coronation is in 3 days and if you don't find a husband by your next birthday, she'll have to marry their family friend, "Lord Frank".

Princess Kristen: I understand Betty Ann. Is my wedding gown ready?

Betty Ann: Yes.

(Betty Ann brought in her wedding gown. It was white amethyst jewels on it.)

Rarity: "In the royal hall, Princess Kristen met a family friend, "Lord Gary".

(Lord Eric was wearing a medieval outfit.)

Rarity: "The next day."

David: "I can't find my latest poem anywhere. It's called, "The Crystal Moon".

Princess Kristen: "I have to marry Lord Frank to keep my kingdom running".

(David left the castle with a downer face.)

Rarity: "Kristen then later met Lord Frank, and his servants, "Kiki" and "Eric" and found out that Lord Frank was jerk".

Princess Kristen: "Betty Ann, i'm not sure about him".

Betty: "Princess, you must marry him tonight".

Princess Kristen: "Okay Betty Ann, just to save the kingdom's reputation".

Rarity: "On the night of her wedding, Kristen was upset because she didn't want to marry Prince Frank. Before the ceremony, she went outside thinking about Frank, Then she saw David's lost poem. She decided to read the poem to see what he meant"

Princess Kristen: **The Crystal Moon shines bright at night, The Crystal moon brings me sight. Without the crystal moon it will be dark, and I will have a broken heart.**

Rarity: "The moon glowed and her pond. The Crystal moon was really the shining of the moon. Then she realized that she loves David all this time. David came in to tell her how he feels about her."

David: "The moon can help people see at night."

Princess Kristen: "It does?"

(David nodded his head.)

Rarity "They went back into the castle to tell everyone that she found the perfect husband to spend the rest of her life with. Everyone was happy, except for Lord Frank. Kiki and Eric dragged out before Frank could burst out in anger and do David the poet and Princess Kristen got married and Kristen learned that she can marry someone who accepts her for who she is".

(The scene changes back to the real world with Rarity finishing the story.)

Rarity: and they lived happily ever after, the end.

Kristen: That's good Rarity.

(They went back to Big Bird's place to find his nest packed with stuffed animals.)

Telly: And can't Jaxine get to sleep without Little Slipper here.

David: and who does Little Slipper get to sleep with.

Telly: Me.

Twilight: Thank you.


	5. Scramalot

(Frank walked out wearing a red tank top, black pants and elephant slippers. Then he ran into a trash can)

Oscar: Hey, watch where you going.

Frank: Excuse me you grouch!

Oscar: How did you know I was a grouch.

Rainbow Dash: Forgive my friend Frank, he's a big mouth.

Oscar: I'm, "Oscar".

Rainbow Dash: I'm "Rainbow Dash".

Frank: What's going on here?

Oscar: Tonight is the opening night of, "Scramalot"!

(Grouches came and preformed, "Scramalot".)

Grouches: We are the knights of Scramalot, and when were in a jam a lot, we like to rhyme with, "Scram" a lot.

Blue:** Scram Bam!**

Green: **Scram Jam!**

Grey: **Scram Shram!**

Red: **Scram, Prism!**

Blue: Prism?!

Red: What?

Blue: They don't rhyme!

Red: Okay! Okay!

(They started the rhyme part again)

Blue: **Scram Bam!**

Green: **Scram Jam!**

Grey: **Scram Shram!**

Red:** Scram, Shrubbery.**

All 3: Shrubbery?

Red: What?

(Frank and Rainbow Dash dropped their jaws and they went back to Big Bird's nest.)


	6. Lullaby

(Gary went out in his blue flannel pajamas and rabbit slippers Kiki went with him in her orange t shirt, red shorts, and polar bear slippers. Twilight and Applejack saw the two of them walking out.)

(Then Tucker came out with his red flannel pajamas and parrot slippers.)

Gary: Tucker!

Tucker: Hi Gary.

Gary: We need you to sleep Tucker.

Applejack: I reckon a lullaby will help y'all asleep.

Kiki: There's a lullaby Sweetie Belle sang to The Cutie Mark Crusaders before.

Twilight: Yes, what lullaby was that?

Sweetie: I know what you mean.

(Sweetie Belle starts to sing.)

Sweetie Belle: **Hush now Quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head, hush now quiet now it's time to go to bed.**

Twilight: Sweetie Belle, quiet!

Sweetie Belle: Sorry.

Twilight: That's okay.

(They went back to Big Bird's nest and they fell asleep.)

The end.


End file.
